conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Anthony County, Gold Coast
| official_name = County of St. Anthony | translit_lang1 = Other | translit_lang1_type = Sierran Hanzi | translit_lang1_info = | translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | settlement_type = County | image_skyline = St. Anthony County.png | image_alt = | image_caption = Images from top down, left to right: Skyline of Grands Ballons in the evening, J. P. Marsh House in Putian Park, Southern Royal Pacific Railroad Depot in Zanja, intersection of Rue Anemone and St. Charles Boulevard in the Old Spanish Town, the Commerce Casino, Grands Ballons Palms Promenade | image_flag = Flag of St Anthony County.svg | flag_link = | image_shield = Coat of arms of St Anthony County.svg | shield_alt = Coat of arms | shield_link = | nickname = The 562, Heart of Saintiana, Creole County | motto = "L'Humilité Sur Le Miel" ( : Humility over honey) | image_map = Locator map of St. Anthony County, Gold Coast.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of St. Anthony County in the Gold Coast (highlighted in red) | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = Kingdom of Sierra | subdivision_type2 = Country | subdivision_name2 = Sierra | subdivision_type3 = Province | subdivision_name3 = Gold Coast | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Region | subdivision_name5 = Saintiana | subdivision_type6 = Metro area | subdivision_name6 = Greater Porciúncula Area | established_title = Formed | established_date = October 9, 1889 | named_for = | government_type = | seat_type = | seat = Grands Ballons | seat1_type = Largest city | seat1 = Grands Ballons | parts_type = Incorporated cities | parts = 10 | government_type = | governing_body = Board of Supervisors | leader_title = Lord Count | leader_name = Sir Victor H. Rajoy | leader_title1 = Board of Supervisors | leader_name1 = | government_footnotes = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 122.07 | area_land_sq_mi = 120.42 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.65 | area_water_percent = 1.35 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2,627,821 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 90200-91200 | area_code_type = Call codes | area_code = 323, 424, 562, 844 | iso_code = | website = stanthonycounty.gc.ks | blank_name = Patroness | blank_info = Our Lady of Catalina (Madonna of the Gold Coast) | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | footnotes = }}St. Anthony County is a county located in the K.S. province of the Gold Coast. As of the 2010 census, it had a population of 2,274,910, making it the third most populous county in the Gold Coast, the seventh-most populous in Sierra, and more populous than thirty provinces, states, and areas. The county seat and largest city is Grands Ballons. The 2016 Royal Bureau of Census estimate for St. Anthony County's population was 2,627,821. It is the eighth most densely populated county in the country. The county's five largest cities, Grand Ballons, , , , and , each have a population greater than 150,000. It is considered the center of the Saintiana or Creole Coast region, and has the highest concentration and second highest percentage of Sierran Creoles in the country. The county is located in the southeastern corner of the Gold Coast and is its fourth-largest county. It borders the City and County of Porciúncula to the northwest and Prince Charles County to the northeast. To the southeast, it borders the Orange county of St. Anne. It shares southern maritime borders with the Étoile Parish of the Channel Islands in the . St. Anthony County is included in the Porciúncula–Grands Ballons–St. Anne Metropolitan Statistical Area and the Greater Porciúncula Area. Fourteen incorporated cities and nine unincorporated census-designated places are located in the county. Much of the county's economic development and political activity is concentrated around the city of Grands Ballons, with the rest of the county's population centers being largely suburban or industrial. Its only coastline is found in Grands Ballons, where the city meets the , which forms the southern border. The name "St. Anthony" originated with , who is the of the Gold Coast. The county was historically a large stretch of land known as that was owned by Spanish soldier and his family. The native and other Indian tribes were assimilated by the French and the Spanish during the 18th and 19th century. During the mid-19th century, St. Anthony County received rapid economic growth and a population boom, which was concentrated around the city of Grands Ballons. St. Anthony County was formally established in 1897. As agricultural land turned into industrial towns, the county became one of the fastest growing counties in the country. The county is known for its highly diverse population, which includes the largest concentration of Sierran Creoles and the largest community of Sierran Francophones outside the Channel Islands. History St. Anthony County was formed from a partition of several former Spanish ranches (ranchos) that were created during the late 18th century and early 19th century. The majority of St. Anthony County's current territory was once a part of , which belonged to Spanish soldier . The rancho was a large area of land granted by King , and covered 300,000 acres (1,200 km ). The ranch included virtually all of St. Anthony County as well as portions of western Orange. This rancho was preserved into the Mexican and Californian periods, as the Nieto Family and their associates retained control over the land until it was sold to the Government of Sierra in 1863. After the land went public, it fell under the jurisdiction of Porciúncula County, the original and sole county of the Gold Coast. St. Anthony County was finally formed in 1897, in an act of the Gold Coast Legislature, which granted the emerging city of Grands Ballons and its surrounding communities autonomy from the capital city. Prior to European settlement in the region, a number of Amerindian tribes inhabited St. Anthony County. The most prominent group were the people, who referred to themselves as the "People of the Earth". The Tongva were later referred to as the "Gabrieleños" after the nearby , which was located further in . The Tongva were the most prolific and developed Amerindian group in the entire region at the time, and made up the majority of indentured Indians who worked for the Spanish settlers. Development began at the southern tip of St. Anthony County, in the present-day site of the Port of Grands Ballons and the Old Spanish Town. With Manuel Nieto's permission, family friend and fellow soldier Julian Manuel Coronel built an estate near the harbor and leased the land to incoming settlers and Tongva natives who were seeking employment and bartering opportunities. He helped expand an existing Amerindian village into a proper with funding from the Spanish Crown, and oversaw an efficient irrigation system that obtained its water from the Porciúncula River. The alleged appearance of the off the coast of Grands Ballons during the late 18th century was immortalized in memory as Our Lady of Catalina by locals. This incident spurred growth and development in the region, and the county's advantageous position between the Channels and Porciúncula made it an ideal location for trade and commerce. The county's rapid population growth combined with Spanish colonial rule created a complex system of multiracial hierarchy, which consisted of a large mixed-race Creole underclass and a Franco-Spaniard elite. These unique conditions led to the rise of the Sierran Creole people and their culture, and placed St. Anthony County at the center of the Saintiana region. During the Californian War of Independence and concurrent Mexican-American War, the region came under the joint occupational forces of the Anglo-Americans and Californian separatists. The local, non-Anglophone community were mainly neutral in the conflict, but submitted to Anglo-American authority nonetheless. Under the California Republic, the entire county, with the exception of Grands Ballons, was an unincorporated section of the Porciúncula County. When California reorganized itself into the Kingdom of Sierra, the county remained under the jurisdiction of this county. Between 1884 and 1892, there was a strong push in Gold Coast legislation towards the creation of additional counties in the Gold Coast. In the years leading up to this period, St. Anthony County had experienced rapid economic and population growth, fueled by agriculture, early manufacturing, and political changes that came in the wake of the War of Contingency and the Sierran Civil War. The evolution of the Port of Grands Ballons from a small shipping dock to a world-class shipping hub further nourished the county's development. At the time, there were only three counties: Porciúncula, Wilcox, and Frémont. There were numerous proposals including a St. Pierre-Chah County and a South Porciúncula County. Finally, in 1888, a ballot measure for a new county appeared before Gold Coast electors. The proposal would include most of the former lands held by the House of Nieto and was tentatively named "Grands Ballons County", after the proposed area's largest city. The measure passed, and the county was officially formed on October 9, 1889, out of a partition of southeastern Porciúncula County. Voters chose Grands Ballons as the county seat and the name "St. Anthony", in honor of the , the patron saint of Saintiana. Two other counties: Trinity and Prince Charles, were also approved and formed in the same year. Geography According to the K.S. Royal Bureau of Census, the county has an area of about 122 square miles, of which (316 km ), of which 120 square miles is land and approximately 1.65 square miles (1.35%) is water, making it the smallest of the Gold Coast's seven counties. St. Anthony County's eastern boundaries border the province of Orange and its county of St. Anne. St. Anthony's entire southern borders meets the at Long Arch Bay. To the west of St. Anthony County is the City and County of Porciúncula, as well as its satellite communities. To the north, St. Anthony County borders Prince Charles County. Topographically, St. Anthony County is relatively flat, with the elevation gradually rising above sea level the further inland and north one goes. It is unique among the Gold Coast counties in having no significant mountains or hills at all within its area. Aside from several federally and provincially protected areas (most notably the ), the county is almost entirely developed, with a significant degree of urbanization around Grands Ballons. There are no major natural bodies of water in the County, with the exception of the , which flows southward into the Pacific Ocean. The county's western boundary roughly follows the path of this river for most of its length within the county to the mouth at Queensbay in Downtown Grands Ballons. The majority of the population is concentrated in the south and southwest, with major population centers in Grands Ballons, Putian Park, and Monterose. The county is one of the most densely populated in the country, which has prompted calls for more vertically-based urban development due to the decreasing availability of land for construction and expansion. Major divisions of the county *'North': , , , portions of *'Central': , , , , , , North Grands Ballons *'South': Downtown Grands Ballons, Old Spanish Town, Circle Area, Naples, Marina Pacifica Adjacent counties *City and County of Porciúncula – (West) *Prince Charles County – (North) *Saint Anne County – (East) *Étoile Parish – (South) National and provincial protected areas *Lewellyn Bixby Provincial Park * *Puente Hills National Recreational Area (part) Demographics According to the 2010 K.S. Royal Bureau of Census, the county had a population of 2,627,821. The racial makeup of St. Anthony County was 1,042,693 (39.6%) White, 653,644 (24.8%) Asian, 536,943 (20.4%) Black, 11,089 (0.4%) Amerindian, 50,191 (1.9%) Pacific Islander, 184,446 (7.0%) from other races, and 193,985 (7.3%) from two or more races. Non-Hispanic Whites made up 383,031 (14.5%) of the population, while Latinos and Hispanics of any race numbered 531,135 (20.2%). Creoles of any race numbered 456,899 (17.3%). The largest European-Sierran ancestry groups are French (7.3%), German (5.2%), Irish (4.7%), Jacobite (3.9%), English (3.5%), Italian (3.3%), and Dutch (2.7%). Nearly two-thirds of white Sierrans in the county claimed ancestry from Anglo-America, while the remaining third identified with being European-Sierrans or exclusively "white". The Hispanic and Latino population in St. Anthony County is predominantly of Mexican origin. Mexicans accounted for 16.4% of the population, followed by Salvadorans (0.5%), Guatemalans (0.3%), Cubans (0.3%), Nicaraguans (0.3%), Colombians (0.3%), Peruvians (0.3%), and Chileans (0.2%). Hispanics and Latinos made up nearly 80% of the total population in the city of Zanja, making the community one of the most Hispanic/Latino percentage cities in both the Gold Coast and Sierra outside of Los Pacíficos and the Yucatán. Of the county's Asian population, Hans made up 5.1% of the population, followed by Vietnamese (4.7%), Chinese (4.5%), Koreans (3.9%), Japanese (1.1%), Indians (0.3%), Indonesians (0.2%), Pakistanis (0.2%), Cambodians (0.1%), Laotians (0.1%), Thais (0.1%), and other Asian (0.2%). Of the Asian population, 15.4% identified themselves as Hapas. St. Anthony County had the second highest concentration and largest population of Sierran Creoles out of all counties in the county. Its largest Creole communities are found in the northwestern sections of Grands Ballons, Putian Park, and Aviemore. The county has long been regarded as the cultural center of Sierran Creoles, and has a rich, longstanding history embedded with Creole traditions. The Creole population in St. Anthony County represents the largest Francophone community in Sierra outside the Channels. In 2010, there were 549,881 households and 401,413 families residing in the country. The population density was 21,527.16 per square mile (8,310.63/km ). Of the 549,881 households, 34.5% had children under the age of 18 in them, 45.6% were opposite-sex married couples living together, 24.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 10.1% had a male householder with no wife present. 4.7% were unmarried same-sex partnerships and 0.7% were same-sex married couples or partnerships. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.22, while the average family size was 3.66. Languages According to the 2010 K.S. Royal Bureau of Census, nearly 40 percent of the residents spoke a language other than English at home. The most widely spoken language besides English is , followed by , Han, , , and . St. Anthony County contains a significant Francophone community, with as many as one-third of residents capable of understanding and speaking French or French-based creole languages. The most prominent variety of French spoken in St. Anthony is Saintiana French, which is closely related to Channelier French. Throughout the county, various establishments and areas display bilingual or trilingual information and signs. French has been a historically protected language in the area and is particularly strong in the city of Grands Ballons where places, streets, and parks are named in French. Income In 2010, the median household income for a household was $52,738, and the median household income for a family was $58,911. Males had a median income of $41,828 versus $34,370 for females. The per capita income was $38,376. There was 12.91% of families living below federal poverty line and 16.9% of the entire population, including 19.5% of under the age of 18, and 9.8% of those above 64. About 36,291 households were millionaires, one of the highest numbers in the country. The house ownership was 45.9%, and the median value for houses was $439,200. 51.8% of housing units are in multi-unit structures (apartment or condominium complexes). The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.9%, while the rental vacancy rate was 6.3%. The homelessness rate was 1.1% (about 28,000 individuals). Religion , the Madonna of Grands Ballons]] In 2010, there were a total of 119 es, 44 temples, 34 s, 23 Canaanite sanctuaries, 20 s, 13 worship centers, 11 , 2 worship centers, and 1 . The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Grands Ballons, which covers all of St. Anthony County, portions of southern Porciúncula County, and Trinity County, had nearly 1.1 million members, of which there were about 615,000 Catholics in St. Anthony County alone. The Archdiocese is headquartered at the Basilica of Our Lady of Catalina, which honors the Virgin Mary as she appeared before Grands Ballons in the 18th century. In addition to the Archdiocese, a number of other significant religious organizations are located in St. Anthony County: *The Pentecostal One World Church was founded in Aviemore, Gold Coast and is still headquartered there. *The Church of the Loving God in Monterose, Gold Coast is one of the largest religious centers in the Charismatic Christian movement in Sierra. *Televangelist Mark Warren and his Revival Church (the largest megachurch in the Gold Coast) is based in Porcupine Hill. *The Islamic Center of Southern Gold Coast, an Islamic center in St. Anthony County. *Bible Truth Ministries, a Christian restorationist church, began in North Grands Ballons in 1989. *St. Anthony's Abbey, a Catholic monastery, is located in Grands Ballons *International Buddhist Center of Understanding, a Buddhist retreat center and open monastery which offers interfaith services, based in Los Coyotes de Cerritos. *The Voodoo Research Institute is the leading organization in Sierra which promotes and educates the public about Sierran voodoo practices and other syncretic faiths. In addition to religious organizations, the St. Anthony County Secular Society has 11,392 members of fellow atheists, agnostics, humanists, and the nonreligious, and is based in Grands Ballons. Government The County of Saint Anthony is a charter county of the Gold Coast and is authorized by the Gold Coast Legislature to be organized and governed under its own charter, with respect to the Constitution of the Gold Coast and Gold Coast law. Its seat is in the city of Grands Ballons. The County government provides a broad range of services and undertakes equally as many responsibilities for its citizens. These include, but are not limited to, elections, public utilities, libraries, schools, jails, courts, post offices, parks, waste disposal and collection, road maintenance, public transportation, senior care, daycare, public health, property records, family registers, tax collection, voter registration, jury selection, and social services. The County government also serves as the local government for all of the unincorporated areas. As is the case for many subnational entities in Sierra, the county has a ceremonial head of state, the Lord Count, who is Her Royal Majesty's viceregal representative in St. Anthony County. All acts and proclamations must be done in the name of the Queen, and only the Lord Count has the authority within the county to give assent to county laws on her behalf. St. Anthony County is governed by the elected offices of the five-member Board of Supervisors, who are assisted by the offices of the Chief Executive Officer, Sheriff-Coroner, Assessor, Treasurer, Auditor, District Attorney, Clerk, Pursuivant of Arms, Public Defender, and other county posts. In 2014, the county had an annual budget of $14.2 million and approximately 35,000 employees. It operates one of the largest county governments in Sierra in proportion to its size. The following are some of the county's largest departments: *Grands Ballons Department of Children and Family Services – administers foster care, day care services, and supports child protection services *Grands Ballons Department of Health Services – operates several county hospitals and primary health clinics throughout the county *Grands Ballons Department of Health and Human Services – administers public health programs and social services *Grands Ballons Fire Department – provides firefighting services for the unincorporated parts of St. Anthony County and 8 contract cities *Grands Ballons Sheriff's Department – provides law enforcement services for the unincorporated parts of St. Anthony County and 11 contract cities College of Arms The independent body of the St. Anthony Chapter of the College of Arms is responsible for the oversight of the county's heraldic divisions (shires, viscounties, and baronies) and their associated peers. It is chaired by the County Pursuivant of Arms and relies on the Court of the Lord Trenton to arbitrate on legal matters pertaining to heraldry and peerage law. As a very developed and urbanized county, it has one of the most titles in the country. In Sierran society, peers are often ennobled due to personal achievement and success in business, law, or medicine, and may create a formal association of professionals under the patronage of their own titles. Such offices serve as a local network of business owners, students, lawyers, doctors, private citizens, artists, and scientists to connect and receive social prestige by association. Board of Supervisors Each of the five members on the St. Anthony County Board of Supervisors are elected from the five supervisory districts that divide the county. The board is responsible for the oversight and evaluation of the county's agencies and departments. Possessing a fusion of powers, the Board of Supervisors exercises executive, legislative, and quasi-judicial power over the county. The Board sets policies and county ordinances aimed towards county development, security, economic growth, and social services. Each calendar year, the Board selects among themselves a Chair and a Vice Chair, who presides over board meetings. The Board is tasked with appointing a Chief Executive Officer (CEO), who oversees the day-to-day management of city operations and services. The CEO serves at the pleasure of the Board. In addition to this post, the Board appoints the Clerk, the Assessor, and the Treasurer, who all also serve at the Board's pleasure. As of April 2016, the members of the St. Anthony County Board of Supervisors are: *District 1: Marcia Landrieu, Democratic-Republican *District 2: Steven Walmsley, Democratic-Republican *District 3: Martin Patton, Royalist *District 4: Chep Morial, Democratic-Republican *District 5: Ray McShane, Social Democrat Politics Overview Since the 1950s, St. Anthony County has been a Democratic-Republican stronghold and has consistently sent Democratic-Republicans and Social Democrats to the provincial and federal legislatures. It is regarded as one of the most progressive counties in Sierra, outside of the Pacific Northwest. Alongside Porciúncula County, St. Anthony County represents the largest Democratic-Republican base outside the Styxie. Of the 18 parliamentary districts that are either fully or partially in St. Anthony County, 13 of them have been regarded as safe seats for Democratic-Republicans and Social Democrats. Although the Royalists have forged control over the southeastern part of the county, St. Anthony County politics remains predominantly progressive-oriented and controlled by the Democratic-Republican-Social Democrat coalition government. Fourteen of its eighteen MPs, nine of its eleven Provincial Senators, and eight of its twelve Provincial Assembly members are Democratic-Republicans or Social Democrats. In addition, all but one supervisor on the current Board of Supervisors are either Democratic-Republicans or Social Democrats. Voter registration Legal system The St. Anthony County Superior Court is the branch of the Gold Coast Superior Court with jurisdiction over the county. The main courthouse is located in Downtown Grands Ballons, with 10 other auxiliary courts: St. Anthony Hall of Justice, St. Anthony Family Law Court, Grands Ballons Juvenile Court, Aviemore Court, Monterose Court, Putian Park Court, North St. Anthony Court, Cerritos Court, Bixby Justice Center, and the Cerritos Juvenile Court. The K.S. District Court for the Southern District of the Gold Coast oversees federal cases within the jurisdiction of the county, as well as southern Porciúncula County and Trinity County. The Gold Coast Court of Appeal, Fourth Division, District One, is also based in St. Anthony County, and oversees provincial appellate cases. All three courts are located in the Grands Ballons Civic Center, a large intergovernmental complex including county offices and the city of Grands Ballons' municipal offices. Provincial appeals go to the Court of Appeal for the Fourth Appellate Division, and then to the Gold Coast Supreme Court in . Federal cases are appealed to the Court of Appeals for the First District, which hears them in its branch building in (in the county of Porciúncula). The court of last resort for federal cases is the Supreme Court of Sierra in Porciúncula. In addition to these courts, the Bankruptcy Court, 1st Circuit Appellate Panel and the Court of Lord Trenton in the Gold Coast are based in St. Anthony County in the city of Putian Park. The former hears appeals related to bankruptcy while the latter oversees cases pertaining to heraldry and peerage. Over the years, the Superior Court has seen a number of high-profile cases involving celebrities, politicians, and executives. The most famous case was the People v. J. P. Marsh double murder case in 2003. The trial was named the "Trial of the Century" and on the day of the verdict, as many as 10,000 citizens assembled outside the courthouse to await the jury's decision. Since 1992, St. Anthony County has handed down no death sentences, despite it being permitted as a valid sentence for certain crimes under Gold Coast law. The last person convicted and sentenced to death by the County Superior Court was Pat Musgrave, for first-degree murder. Musgrave remained on death row for over 17 years, before his appeal at the federal level was denied and the Superior Court's initial sentence was sustained. He was executed on December 19, 2009, by lethal injection, at the East Zanja Provincial Penitentiary, making Musgrave the most recent person to be executed by St. Anthony County. Crime The following table includes the number of incidents reported and the rate per 1,000 persons for each type of offense. Education There are a total of 8 public school districts in St. Anthony County, all of which are under the direction and guidance of the St. Anthony County Board of Education. In addition, there are a number of private schools, most of which are parochial in nature. *ABC Unified School District *Aviemore Unified School District *Compton Unified School District *Grands Ballons Unified School District (GBUSD) *Monterose Central School District *Leregard–Zanja Joint Unified School District *Naples Union Free School District *Putian Park Unified School District Colleges and universities Colleges *Two-year ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) **Leregard City College ( ) ** (Grands Ballons) **Putian Park City College ( ) *Four-year **Bixby School of the Arts and Music (Grands Ballons) ** ( ) **Grands Ballons School of Theology (Grands Ballons) **Southern Sierra Institute of Culinary Arts (Grands Ballons) Universities *Private, religious **All-Saints' University ( ) **Christian Pacific University (Grands Ballons) **Grands Ballons School of Theology (Grands Ballons) *Private, secular **Bloomfield University ( ) **Knabe University (Grands Ballons) **Saintiana University College of Law ( ) *Public ** (Grands Ballons) Transportation Major highways Ground transportation in St. Anthony County relies on five major highways: the St. Anne Freeway ( ), the Saintiana Freeway ( ), the Artesién Freeway ( ), the San Gabriel River Freeway ( ), and the Grands Ballons Freeway ( ). The other highways are segments of other federal freeways (Interprovincials and K.S. Routes) which briefly pass through the county or are provincial highways. These include the Century Freeway ( ), the Pacific Coast Scenic Highway ( ), the Putian Park Freeway ( ), the Tri-Port Transportation Corridor ( ), and the Terminal Island Freeway ( ). In addition, the county includes brief, stub segments of the Beach Freeway ( ), which runs along the Gold Coast–Orange border, and the Sarangnha Freeway ( ). The Imperial Highway ( ), is the county's only toll-access highway, and provides congestive relief for the K.S. Route 91. * * * * * (Scenic) * * * * * * * * Public transportation The Grands Ballons Transit and the St. Anthony County Transportation Authority work together in providing public transportation. Together, they operate a fleet of nearly 561 buses, with more than 4,891 stops within and outside the county on 59 lines. In addition, both provide shuttles, mostly connecting passengers between the Grands Ballons International Airport or the Porciúncula International Airport and hotel areas. There has been a proposed merger between the two entities, and a move towards further integration with the Greater Porciúncula Metropolitan Transportation Authority (the Porcy Metro). Rail is provided exclusively by the Greater Porciúncula Metropolitan Transportation Authority, which operates within the county as the Grands Ballons Metro. It operates three main commuter lines, including the Cobalt Line, the Aquamarine Line, and the Nether Line, all with connections to the MetroLink. These lines are a constituent part of the Great Sierran Rail Network, which consists of connecting lines and trains, capable of moving passengers across the entire nation, and even to other member states of the St. Louis Area. In addition to light-rail, the Porcy Metro has made plans to construct a heavy-rail subway system in St. Anthony County. Freight-rail is managed separately by the Gold Coast Department of Transportation, which oversees the large railroad system that starts at the Tri-Port Area. Airports The Grands Ballons International Airport (GBA) is the only commercial airport for domestic and international flights in the county and is a major airport in the Greater Porciúncula Area. It is affiliated with and managed by the Greater Porciúncula Aviation Authority (GPAA), a public corporation of the Government of Sierra. It is the hub airport for major Sierran airline Sierrair. The airport is one of the busiest in the country and there have been plans to expand its size to accommodate the increasing traffic arriving to Grands Ballons and the Greater Porciúncula Area. Other significant airports in or near the county are listed as follows: Commercial airports * (LAX; operated by GPAA and located in Trinity County, Gold Coast) * (QAA; operated by GPAA and located in Duffer County, Orange) General aviation airports *Aviemore Municipal Airport (Aviemore) *McDonnell Douglas Airport (Grands Ballons) *Studebaker Air Field (Monterose) Sea The county's main seaport is the is an integral part of the Tri-Port Area (which includes the adjacent and the Port of Little Gibraltar), which, when combined, forms the world's second largest port. The ports handles nearly three-fourths of all container traffic entering Sierra and western Anglo-America. The Port of Grands Ballons also has a cruise ship center with several dedicated terminals capable of handling nearly ten cruise ships daily. Ferries linking St. Anthony County with the Channel Islands (to Little Gibraltar and Two Harbors) are also available. Sites of interest *Backpackers' Row *Basilica of Our Lady of Catalina *Bixby Historic Mansion *Cantrell Museum of Art *Commerce Casino *Edison Square *Grands Ballons Convention Center * *Grands Ballons Zoo *Grand Theater *Hall of the Greats * *Jean P. Chouteau Park *J. P. Marsh House * *The Merlin Amusement Pier *Old Spanish Town *Palms Promenade *Southern Royal Pacific Zanja Depot *Splash N' Thrash *SS Thebes Communities Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of St. Anthony County. † county seat Cities and towns Under Gold Coast law, the legal definitions of "city" and "town" are synonymous and interchangeable. Consequently, there is no legal distinction between the two terms, and incorporated communities are free to choose whichever term to use to refer to themselves. All incorporated communities in St. Anthony County with the exception of Han Gardens and Leregard are referred to as "cities", while the latter are known officially as "towns". As of 2017, there were a total of 10 incorporated cities and towns in the county. * * *Grands Ballons (county seat) * * * * * * * Unincorporated communities Census-designated places *Davenport *East Zanja *Jordan * *Rendalia *Studebaker Other communities The following communities are all part of incorporated cities as neighborhoods but are nonetheless significant enough in population and area to be recognized distinctly and de facto separably from the city. *Bixby Knolls *Carson Park *Circle Area *Hollydale *Naples *Old Spanish Town *Rancho Estates *Wrigley Heights Heraldic divisions Shires Viscountcies Baronies As of October 2017, St. Anthony County had a total of 39 baronies, of which 6 were hereditary. The remaining baronies are held by life peers whose titles are subject to conditional inheritance bylaws. Such baronies can either be dissolved or preserved. If the latter is done, it may either be inherited by the titleholder's heir or by an appointee selected by the County Pursuivant of Arms on the advice of the St. Anthony's Chapter of the College of Arms. Italics indicate barony is hereditary. Cerritos *Baker *Crenshaw *Dominguez *Elliot *Montgomery *Mouton *''Rubideaux'' Clearwater *''Claremont'' *Jagoda Grands Ballons *Bellini *''Bixby'' *''Chouteau'' *Ehrmantraut *Fazio *Horvat *Lachapelle *Lee *Nilsen *Ochoa *Silva *Song *Trinh *Yeun Rendalia *McGregor *Palomer *Zhao Rosecrans *Aiza *''Bailey'' *Chan *''Fulton'' *Giles *Hartmann *''Pickering'' *Tasse See also *Saintiana (Creole Coast) *Gold Coast *List of counties in the Gold Coast |Southwest = City and County of Porciúncula |West = City and County of Porciúncula |Northwest = City and County of Porciúncula }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Gold Coast Category:Gold Coast counties Category:Grands Ballons